


Day Two Hundred Forty-Nine || Trust

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [249]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Trust is something so easily broken, and so difficult to earn.





	Day Two Hundred Forty-Nine || Trust

Trust isn’t an easy thing for Uchiha Sasuke. Having been betrayed over and over in his life - both directly, and indirectly - he now keeps his heart and intentions closely guarded. To know anything on his mind, or anything in his heart, is an honor few have.

...not that there’s any lack of trying.

Even when he was young, focused utterly on his goals, there were those determined to worm their way past his defenses. Girls like Sakura, or even Ino, ignored his attempts to keep them at bay. Even his snapping at them, attempting to make it clear he was in no way interested, seemed to have no effect. And it only soured him further to the idea of letting anyone close. No matter what he did, people only seemed interested in him for shallow things. For his bloodline, his talent, his appearance...no one seemed to take into account the things that truly mattered to him.

So, when it came to any development of his heart, or feelings within it, Sasuke recoiled within himself. Even when his disposition became cold, and his soul hardened, those like Karin still flocked to him. Even after nearly killing her. Sakura too. Such behavior disgusted him.

Of course...as he got older, he realized his distaste would make one of his goals rather...difficult. To rebuild the Uchiha, he’d need a wife. And thus far, every girl he’d ever had the (dis)pleasure of knowing to any degree had only served to irk and annoy him at best...and piss him off at worst.

But such ideas were to be left for the completion of his goals. First, he had to kill Itachi. And then, after learning Itachi’s truth from the mysterious Obito, it was pushed back further. He had more revenge to seek against the elders of Konoha: those who sanctioned his clan’s genocide. After meeting his brother again, and reconsidering his goals yet again, Sasuke had made a decision. There would be no future for him. Not like most ever pictured. Family, friends, settling down. No...his role would be too key, too grand, too consuming to have time for such things if he was going to cleanse and rebirth the shinobi world.

And then...Naruto got in his way for the last time.

Part of him was impressed by the blond. The rest was just...so tired. Any step he tried to take, Naruto dogged him. And even now, at the apparent peak of his power...he still couldn’t evade him. So...Sasuke gave in. Let Konoha attempt to hold him, only to be released. And for a few months, he wandered freely, seeking answers to questions he couldn’t truly define.

But then came most unexpected news. Itachi...was alive. Reborn. Revived. It prompted a swift return to the village, finding his elder brother just as determined as before to protect Konoha.

...so, with a few plans in mind, he agreed.

But that didn’t mean he trusted them. Konoha would have to earn that trust. The ousting of the previous council was a start, the clans miraculously working together to have them removed peacefully...if not a bit tensely. When he needed them most, despite the strain between many of them, the future clan heads of Konoha came to his and his brother’s aid. Uchiha Itachi was then pardoned, fully free.

Sasuke, however...knew nothing would be so easy. He did not trust Konoha...and Konoha did not trust them. Sasuke had once planned to move against them...and they had once taken nearly everything from him. Repairing such a rift would not be easy.

But there was one tentative aid: the Hyūga. Far removed cousins of the Uchiha, and arguably the strongest clan within the village with the Uchiha so few. And the one sent to iron out the details was Hinata.

Sasuke...vaguely remembered her. She’d been quiet, unnoticed, always chasing that Uzumaki idiot. But by the time they met for the second time, she’d changed. Stronger, calmer, wiser...but still sweet. She made for the perfect liaison, especially given her blank slate with the most...volatile of the remaining Uchiha.

And over time, whether by intention or not...she crept closer. Their tempers meshed well, and they were thrown together more often than not, be it politically or socially. Sasuke could hardly get away from her. Over time...he found he really didn’t mind. And before he knew it, the pair had tentatively become friends.

She just...treated him like a person. Even his teammates could barely afford him that much. But Hinata understood more than most. And in turn, she offered pieces of her past that he found surprisingly parallels in. They saw much of themselves in each other...but also notable differences.

All in all...it led Sasuke to finally finding someone beyond his kin he felt he could really _talk_ to...and be _heard_. It was like a fresh spring in a desert he’d been wandering for over a decade.

And though, at first, it terrified him...Sasuke found himself opening up. Reaching out. And learning to trust again. Something he’d never have thought possible before meeting her. But she just had this...way about her. He couldn’t help it.

So, eventually...they fell in love.

It wasn’t easy. The Uchiha still had their share of enemies, and the Hyūga clung to their old ways and haughty superiority. But in the end, they defied their odds, and made their choice. And finally...Sasuke’s heart had a home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, and short, and honestly rather lackluster...I had a long day, and my right eye is screaming, but I tried to get something done regardless @~@ The prompt also just...wasn't vibing with me, so I did my best all things considered.
> 
> Sasuke isn't one to trust easily...or much at all, really. He keeps that to a very, VERY small group of people....like 90% of which is his remaining family. The fact that Hinata can worm her way in is honestly impressive.
> 
> But uh...yeah. I need sleep, so I'll call it there OTL Thanks for reading~


End file.
